The Survivor
Halloween Town The Demon Run Pirates had found a new Island. It was an autumn Island and was quite cold. The leaves on the trees were brown or the trees had no leaves. It looked like a halloween town. Kalas: 'So what do you guys want to do now? '''Karas: '''There is no reason for me to go look so i'll stay with the ship '''Kalas: '''Thats nice bro but I was asking what we were going to do here not who was staying with the ship '''Scarecrow: '''Now this seems like my kind of place, I'm going to go look around '''Bishop: '''Yeah I wouldn't mind have a little look around '''Jinx: '''Okay then i'll stay with the ship aswell '''Kalas: '''Okay then cya later! ''Kalas, Bishop and Scarecrow headed into the main town The Festival The Group explored the town and looked around all the main events. There seemed to be a festival on, a halloween festival 'Bishop: '''Hey look! Its a fake dead body '''Kalas: '''Ehhh I don't think so... ''The Dead body jumped up and grabbed bishop scaring the life out of him 'Bishop: '''Ahhhh! Zombie *punches body and knocking it out* '''Scarecrow: '''Ehh I think it was just a joke to be honest '''Bishop: '''Oh no! what do I do? '''Kalas: '''Run! The Killer ''The three of them ran away and ended up around the town centre when a explosion went off and a man appeared standing around a dozen dead marine bodies. '''???: '''I am a member of the great yonko, Kaido's crew. You can't defeat me! '''Scarecrow: '''No way! '''Kalas: yeah I know! A member of a yonko's crew! he has got to be extremely strong! Scarecrow: 'No I mean thats my brother! '''Kalas and Bishop: '''What?!! '''Scarecrow: '''I thought he was in the new world '''Kalas: '''But your brother is a member of a yonko's crew? '''Scarecrow: '''What? It never came up in conversation '''Kalas: '''But that is something you usually tell people! ''Scarecrow's brother then notices him '???: '''Bro is that you? No way! I'll be over to you in a minute! ''He then gets hit on the back by a marine 'Marine: '''No way! I got him! I beat him! '???: 'haha you did what? ''He stands up and grabs the marine by the throat and his arm grows scales and turns a green yellow colour. This crushes the marine's throat '''???: Oh sorry about that got a little angry by accident Kalas flips over Scarecrow's brothers body and cuts down the two marines attacking from behind ???: 'Oh cheers...ahh look out ''A third marine appears behind Kalas' back but Scarecrow twists the marines neck, breaking it in husky hybrid form 'Marine: '''ahhh they are all really powerful... fall back and we'll get reinforcements! '???: 'Running away? I don't think so! '''Scarecrow: '''Akabane! Stop! ''Akabane stops on the spot '''Scarecrow: '''When do you plan on going home? '''Akabane: '''Sorry Bro but I've got no sympathy for that woman, she turned us into monsters '''Scarecrow: '''She is your mother! '''Akabane: And she turned us into monsters! Look at us! I'm a pirate because of her! Scarecrow: 'I'm a pirate too. This is my captain Kalas '''Kalas: '''Hi nice to me- ''Akabane fires kalas into the wall of one of the shops in the town centre 'Akabane: '''You turned my brother into a pirate?!!!! ''Akabane's entire body grows scales and he turns into a massive Crocodile hybrid 'Kalas: '''Oh shit ''Akabane charges at Kalas and Kalas charges at him drawing his sword. Kalas tries to penetrate Akabane's skin but it was rock hard and his sword broke. Akabane went to punch kalas but he dodged it using haki. He then upper cut Akabane but it seemed to hurt him more than it did Akabane. '' ''Bishop then dived at Akabane and forced him through the wall of what seemed to be a bank.Bishop follows up with 2 or 3 punches to the face but Akabane then punches Bishop once in the face leaving him almost unconious. He then grabs him by the shoulder and throws him through the next wall, revealing the marine's secret base. Kalas then ran in with a sword he had picked up from one of the marine's bodies in the centre. He manages to stab Akabane in the back but Akabane then turns wacking kalas into the wall beside him. Kalas then stumbles back in front of him and he kicks Kalas back into the centre. Akabane then walks back out of the Marine's base and into the town centre. There is now a big crowd of people. Kalas stands back up but before he can go against Akabane again the marines attack Akabane. They all attack him and although he easily defeats them eventually he starts getting wounds from bullets and swords and falls down onto his knees but then kalas uses Haoshoku Haki and all the marine's faint. 'Kalas: '''No offense but we are kind of busy right now '''Akabane: '''You aren't to bad kid, whats your name? '''Kalas: '''Kalas, Captain of the Demon Run Pirates '''Akabane: '''Ha I'll make you a deal, If you can beat me,I'll let my brother join your crew '''kalas: '''Deal! ''Kalas and Akabane charge at each other and both hit each other in the face but Kalas goes flying backwards, leaving Akabane standing 'Akabane: '''You're good kid but you just don't have the experience yet ''Kalas stands back up and Akabane walks towards him now only with one arm in hybrid form. However, Scarecrow steps in between them. '''Scarecrow: '''You won't touch my captain or I will kill you '''Akabane: '''Bro you know you can't do that, we have a deal ' '''Scarecrow: '''Yeah well I'm telling you right now! I'm a member of the Demon Run Pirates! So suck it! '''Akabane:'... move. now. Scarecrow: 'No. ''Akabane knocks Scarecrow aside and heads straight for Kalas but before Akabane get there, Kalas begins to fall but Akabane catches him '''Akabane: '''you look like you need a hand '''Kalas: '''No... I have to... beat... you '''Akabane: '''You already have, I can't use my fruit power anymore. You win '''Kalas: '''You cheater! '''Akabane: You are such a sore winner! Scarecrow comes out of the building helping Bishop threw Akabane: Right come on you two back to my ship The Hitch Hiker Kalas woke up on a bed in a ship with Scarecrow, Bishop and akabane around him. He couldn't help but remember the last time this had happened with Ace. Akabane: '''You boys are strong for being this early on in the grand line '''Bishop: '''Cheers, You are strong for being anywhere '''Akabane: '''Haha not that strong. I ended up here because I got a number of my crewmates killed '''Kalas: '''what? '''Akabane: '''yeah we ran into Admiral Kizaru and he wiped most of us out. Myself and two others made it here but they both died of wounds early on. '''Bishop: '''Then why are you still here? '''Akabane: '''Because thios ship is to damaged to sail again '''Scarecrow: '''So you are trying to find a new ship '''Akabane: '''Well no, I just need to reach Albasta '''Kalas: '''We'll eventually reach Alabasta? '''Akabane: '''Yes so I was hoping I could tag a long with you guys? '''Kalas: '''I've no problem, what about you guys? '''Bishop: '''Nope, none '''Scarecrow: '''You can only come with us if you go visit mum '''Akabane: '''What? no bro I already told you no '''Scarecrow: '''Well then stay here '''Akabane: '''Ugh fine... I'll visit mum I swear '''Scarecrow: Okay I'm okay with it Kalas: And thats 3 out of 5 so the others have no choice '''Akabane: '''Awesome! Lets go! '''Bishop: '''We can't we have to wait another week before the log pose changes '''Akabane: '''Not to worry, We've got mine '''Kalas: '''Awesome lets go! Category:Stories